Shooting Star
by UltimateSoraOtaku
Summary: After Riku denies the invitation to go see the meteor shower due to plans, Sora decides to look for someone else to see it with. Will he possibly find a new friend in the process? Young SoKai Fluff. Sora's P.O.V
1. The Girl on the Shore

"I've already told you before, Sora. I can't go with you this year. My parents have plans and I have to go with them. So I can't see the meteor shower with you." Riku replied was annoyance in his tone.

I let out a grunt and crossed my arms. "Well, can't you tell them it's of utmost importance?"

"No, I can't. The plans have already been set in stone. I'm sure you can find someone else to check them out with."

"But... PLEASE! PLEASE! PRETTY PLEASE!" I replied.

"Beg all you want, the answer will still be no." Riku said as he waved his hand in front of him. "Why not ask someone else who doesn't have plans?"

I stamped my feet on the ground and looked at Riku with sadness in my eyes.

"Well...who's going to check them out with me then?"

"Tidus, Wakka, or Selphie? I'm sure they are going to check it out as well."

"I guess I'll try." I said. I let out a big sigh and began to walk off towards my friend's house.

I approached the little cottage of Selphie's house, which was adorned with all kinds of flowers leading up the stairs. I slowly walked my way up as not to trip (The steps were rather large for some reason.) and I tapped lightly against the wooden surface of her door, waiting for a person to appear.

The door opened revealing Selphie's mother. She looked down at me and gave a warm smile.

"Why, hello there, Sora. What brings you here?"

"Uhm... I was wondering if Selphie was here."

"Oh! Yes, she is. Let me go get her. Why not come in?" She said as she led me into her home. She guided me to a fluffy brown coach and told me to wait there.

She ran up the stairs calling for Selphie who was listening to some awfully loud music.

I looked around at my surroundings. There were picture frames of Selphie and her parents almost on every wall. Some looked like family portraits while others just looked like events such as a party or vacation. There was also a huge lamp that presided next to me. It had all kinds of black lines going in all sorts of directions, making some abstract like shapes.

A few minutes later I could hear shuffling down stairs, figuring that Selphie must be coming quite shortly, I seated myself in a more upright position. Selphie thus appeared wearing a pinky blouse with a ruffled blue skirt.

"Hey there, Sora!" She said

I looked up at her and tried to give a slight grin. For some reason, asking Selphie to the meteor shower didn't seem as exciting.

I let out a sigh and stated, "Would you like to go see the meteor shower with me tomorrow? Riku is unable to go..."

Selphie looked at me biting her lip in the process.

"Uhm...as much as I'd enjoy that...Tidus already offered and he kinda just wanted it to be me and him you know?" She stated as she looked slightly at the ground.

"Oh! No worries!" I reply waving my hands in front of me.

"Maybe I'll try Wakka!"

She bit her lip a little harder and looked away towards one of the picture frames.

"Sorry to tell you this, but Wakka is pretty sick. Tidus tried asking him earlier only to find him hacking away. Apparently he's got the flu."

"Well I guess we are kind of in the same situation." I laugh hesitantly.

"Yeah...kind of. Can't you go with your parents?"

"They don't really want to see it," I look down at the ground in defeat. "Well I'll go then. See you later." I wave my hand back at Selphie and exit from her house.

It was beginning to get dark on the small island and I needed to find someone to see it with. I didn't want to be alone for the meteor shower. I decided I would just head out towards the islands and think up a plan. I wasn't going to miss the spectacular show.

Before I could get over there, however, something seemed to be floating right by the shore. As I got closer a person seemed to be visible. Shocked, I began to run up as quick as I could to see if the person was okay.

A small girl with bright red hair and a white dress was lying on the ground. I tried to get a closer view and said, "Who are you?" but no voice replied back.

I looked a little closer at the girl. She was obviously foreign from this area. I've never seen her before.

"Where did you come from?"

Perhaps Riku may have been onto something before. He jokingly told me before if there were other worlds, but put that at the back of his mind.

The girl still did not move and I began to freak out. I looked around to see if anyone was in the vicinity. That's when, luckily, Riku was just walking out of his house.

"Riku! Help! This girl washed up on shore! We need to help her!"

Riku quickly rushed towards me to see what was happening.

He noticed the girl that was lying on the soft tan sand and quickly looked up at me.

"Calm down, Sora. Let's pick her up."

I regained my composure and went by the girl to pick her up.

It looked as if her eyes opened for a least a second. It gave me hope that she was okay, however, they closed just as soon as I thought they were open. Riku hauled her up on one side and I the other.

Riku's parents came out, shocked by the person we were carrying.

"We need to take her to the hospital. Sora found her on the shore." Riku told his parents.

The parents quickly grabbed the little girl from us and told us to wait at my house.

They told my parents of the situation and then rushed out the door to bring her to the hospital.

Riku and I sat quietly on my couch. We didn't even turn on the television to produce at least some sound. Dead silence was all that was found.

I kicked my legs back and forth and twiddled my thumbs. Riku looked deep in thought staring directly in front of him.

What did he think of the situation? Is he as concerned as I am?

"So there are other worlds then..."

"Huh?" I replied.

"That girl proves it. You and me have never seen her before, right?"

"...I think."

"Well then that explains it, Sora. There are other worlds. If we talk to her, we'll find out! Then we can learn what's out there."

I looked at Riku, deep in interest. I guess I never thought of that. "Alright, as soon as we hear she's okay. We'll ask her." I reply shooting my fist into the air. Riku lets out a laugh and then the silence appears again. I begin to kick my legs again. Hopefully she is okay.

I can feel my heart starting to beat quicker. I don't know why. I don't know who she is, so why I am I getting so nervous about her safety? Then again, wouldn't anyone be nervous? Riku looks too serious though. Maybe it is just me.

All of a sudden I hear the door open and Riku and I practically jump in our seats. My parents throw the keys on the table and walk towards us.

My mom looks at me with a huge grin.

"Thank you, sweetie, for noticing the girl. If it weren't for you, she may not have made it."

My body begins to feel warm and my heart beats a little quicker. I feel completely content now that the girl is okay.

"So she woke up?" I say.

She smiles at me and gives me a nod.

"They are running some tests, so she won't be able to leave, but she was able to wake up."

Riku gave a faint smile, "Can we go see her?"

"I don't see why not. Visiting hours are almost up, so be sure to get there quick." My mom replied.

"Then let's go!" I reply.

I quickly run to get my shoes and put them on. Riku walks up behind me. He seems too calm. Or maybe, I'm just too excited. I guess I'll take any opportunity to make a new friend.

We finally reach the hospital room where the girl I saw from earlier rests. The doctor tells us we have fifteen minutes to talk before visiting hours are over. We look over at the girl, dragging a stool up to step on to be able to see her better.

"Hey there!" I reply rubbing the back of my head with my hand.

The girl opens her eyes to look at us. Her eyes were a very pretty indigo color. I begin to get lost in them for some reason. I can feel the heat tingling in my cheeks, leading me to let out a hesitant laugh.

"Who...are you?" the girl replies.

"I'm Sora and this is my best pal, Riku!" I say as I nudge Riku closer for her to see.

She gives a smile that makes me heart beat a little quicker. Riku calmly looks over to her and says "Hello, what's your name?"

I look in shock at Riku's quick response.

"I think...it was Kairi."

"Kairi...do you remember anything else? About where you lived? Any other world, per chance?"

Way to be blunt, Riku. The girl looks back at him completely confused.

"I don't really know...sorry."

"It's fine."

"Do I know you or something?"

"No, you see, Sora found you washed up on shore. We didn't recognize you at all. So you must be from a different world."

"What are you talking...about?" Kairi asked as she furrowed her eyebrows at Riku. "I can't remember anything. Everything's all fuzzy."

"Riku don't be so eager! Give her some time!" I replied.

"Yeah, you're right Sora. I'm sorry, Kairi."

Kairi gave a faint smile. The doctor walked in telling us our time was up.

"Maybe you can play with us sometime when you are feeling better!" I reply with the biggest grin I could make.

"I'd like that." Kairi replied back.

My face grew a deeper scarlet as I walked out of the room. Something about this girl made me feel different than I would with Riku or any of my others friends. Something was definitely special about her.

"What are you so deep in thought about, Sora? It's unusual for you."

"Hey!" I reply as I stomp my foot on the ground. "You meanie!"

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


	2. Together With You

The next day, Riku and I heard that Kairi was being let out of the hospital. She would be living with the mayor until further notice. Apparently, she has no memory of where she came from. All she can remember is her name.

"Are you sure that you can't see them?" I plead

Riku looks at me and shakes his head. "How many times do I have to tell you before your egghead realizes I can't?"

I let out a puff of air and walk away.

"Hey, why not ask Kairi? It's her first time here so you might as well try. I'm sure she'd enjoy that."

I turn around to look at Riku. "Maybe...that's if she is feeling good enough to go."

I decided to head off towards the mayor's house. I feel all nervous inside. I don't know exactly why. I never felt this nervous making friends with anyone before. Why is she any different? I shake my head and inhale and exhale a bit before I ring the door bell.

The mayor, with her hair all tied back, opens the door. She's wearing her glasses and an apron. "Smelled some food, did ya?" she laughs.

"Oh, no." I laugh putting my hands behind my head. "I came to see how Kairi's doing."

"In that case, let me go call her. Come in. Come in."

I decide to stay by the door and wait. She calls out for Kairi and soon she appears from the kitchen.

I can feel my heartbeat rising as I look at her small stature. I look down at my feet in order to hide my nervousness.

"Me and Kairi were just making a cake." She replies as she smiles down at Kairi. "Kairi, this is S-"

"Sora" Kairi replies.

"Oh, have you met?" She replies in astonishment.

Kairi nods her head.

"Uh... Kairi. I was wondering if you wanted to see...the...uh... meteor shower w-w-with me." I say as I close my eyes tightly.

"Whoa, a meteor shower? Sounds fun!"

"You really think so?"

She nods her head. I begin to feel all fuzzy inside. Finally I have found someone who I can be with during the shower.

"Alright, cool!" I shout.

"I'll see you later then!"

I quickly run out of the house and shout out how happy I was. I didn't think it would be that easy.

I came over to Kairi's around 8. That leaved just enough time to get to the other side of the island. Kairi looked pretty happy to see me. She gave me this really warm smile that made by cheeks turn as red as a tomato.

I guided her all the way to the shore and gave her a mini tour of the island in the process. She seemed so fascinated by her surroundings. When we finally reached the shore she took off her shoes and placed her feet in the water.

"It's so cold." She giggled.

"Of course it is!" I giggle back.

"I can't believe all this happened in such a short time."

"I can barely believe it either." I replied as I rubbed the back of my head.

"Thank you, Sora."

"For what?"

"For being so kind to me. You barely knew me but you still lent a hand. I'm grateful to have you Sora."

My face turned an even darker shade of red, "Well you know, you were lying there all unconscious...I had to help."

Kairi merely laughed at my presence. "You're such a goofball Sora, but I like that."

I gave out a weak laugh. My heart started to pound again. It felt like any second it was going to burst out of my body and I was terrified of that. I tried to relax as best as I could.

"You know, I find it interesting how I can talk to you so easily, Sora. I guess we were destined to be friends." She replied as she nudged me on the shoulder with her elbow.

"Maybe that's it! I wanted someone to see the meteor shower with, but no one wanted to go. Guess I was destined to see the shower with you!" I reply as I got all flustered inside.

Her hair starts to blow through the wind and she laughs as her tresses tickle her small face.

Kairi looks back at me with a cheesy grin and asks, "So when does it start?"

I stare at her pretty round indigo eyes and grow lost once again in them. I feel as if my body is getting weak to the point I will fall over.

"Hello, earth to Sora! You in there?" she states as she clobbers me on the head.

"Hey!" I pout.

"What time will it be starting?"

"Oh, shortly!"

I look around at the beautiful scenery; the waves begin to move at a slightly quicker pace. The sound seems so inviting and peaceful. I can see the stars glittering above me. I've never felt so happy to be here. I mean yes, I've enjoyed my times here with Riku, but Kairi is different. Something so different, that it's unexplainable. Something like we were already connected in the beginning.

"You sure are in deep thought." She replies.

"Huh...oh yeah!" I begin to state. "Oh look!" I shout.

The meteor shower is just beginning. The lights in the sky are glittering all over the place and I can see the amazement in Kairi's eyes.

Some seem to get closer and Kairi began to get scared. She hides behind me hoping I can protect her. I let out a laugh and pick up the toy sword I kept out from earlier.

"Don't worry, Kairi. I'll protect you. If one comes near you, I will knock it out far away with my sword!" I reply as I smack a pebble up in the air.

"Oh!" Kairi replies in shock.

"Thank you, Sora. You truly are a great friend!" Kairi says as she wraps her arms around my left one. Her arms feel so warm around me and I start to feel dizzy.

"You're welcome." I reply sheepishly.

I look back up at the stars thinking that maybe each one of them has their own little world. I laugh at the silly idea and look at Kairi.

She laughs at me for second but then looks above her, absorbing in all the lights in the sky as her eyes widen in amazement. She lets go of my arm and takes me hand in hers instead. I don't mind this at all though. I welcome it and enjoy the show we have displayed just for the two of us.

These sudden feelings make my stomach feel as if there are a thousand butterflies fluttering in there. I kind of like it though. I want her to keep that happiness always. For some reason, I don't want that happiness to ever fade. I will make sure that it will never change no matter what. This feeling is so bizarre. I'm not sure why I'm having it, but it kind of feels right. Like the feeling should always be there, me and Kairi forever, holding hands like this staring up at the luminous lights.


End file.
